Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize graphical user interface in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The graphical objects are often represented as icons, and the user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto an icon (i.e., graphically overlapping the icon) on the graphical user interface. By depressing a mouse button, the application (such as the operating system desktop) selects the icon, and if the user maintains the mouse button in a depressed state, the user can drag the icon across the graphical user interface. By releasing the mouse button, the icon is placed on the graphical user interface at the current position of the mouse pointer.
Using graphical user interface technology, users can create and update documents (i.e., web pages, brochures, etc) and/or projects, such as a storyboard, by dragging and dropping graphical objects (i.e., text, text boxes, images, etc) into the document and/or project.
A storyboard is a digital visual overview of a sequence of events, where each event is an element in the storyboard, usually represented by a content slide, thumbnail image, icon, etc. There may be different visual items in the storyboard to represent different types of elements. A storyboard creates a presentations that allows an end user to view the content slides sequentially or according to navigation choices made by the user while interacting with the presentation.